Racer
"}} (ソーヤー awyer Sōyā)1, anteriormente conhecido pelo codinome Racer (レーサー Rēsā), é um antigo membro da guilda agora dissolvida escuro, Oración Seis . Ele também liderou outra guilda, Harpuia escuro, seu chamado "Guilda pessoais". no X791, Sawyer estava entre os seis membros restantes Oración que compuseram o renascer Oración Seis.4 Após sua fuga da prisão, ele se tornou um mago independente do Crime Sorcière, que aderiram por Jellal's pedido para ajudá-lo a tomar para baixo Aparencia SawyerRacer é um homem muito alto e de rosto longo com cabelos loiros e pretos, a parte Loira central de seus cabelos sendo denominada em um mohawk comprido e espetado e a porção preta sendo muito raspada. Ele possui sobrancelhas muito longas, extremamente longas, que se projetam para fora, um nariz comprido e enganchado e um sorriso reduzido de Glasgow; ele usa um protetor de queixo reforçado, bastante grande, coberto de pequenos orifícios retangulares nas bordas, que se estendem para cima em seus óculos escuros de cor verde. Sua roupa consiste em um terno de corrida vermelho e branco. A jaqueta, predominantemente de cor vermelha, com partes brancas em cima dos ombros e nas mangas,Tal vez referencia a Ayrton senna está marcada com muitos escritos e logotipos: no centro do baú são o nome e o símbolo da guilda Sawyer, com uma pequena alada objeto de boot-like "S1" desenhado sobre ele, à esquerda; abaixo da escrita "Oración Seis", o lado esquerdo do abdômen da jaqueta é adornado pela escrita "Aliança Baram", que tem um desenho quadrado contendo uma mão executando um sinal V abaixo dele; O lado direito apresenta a escrita "Grimore Heart", e abaixo dele, um oval contendo a escrita "Tartaros" pode ser visto. A parte de trás da jaqueta também tem o nome e símbolo da Oración Seis; Esse símbolo também é gravado na parte direita do colar alto da jaqueta, mantido fechado por um botão grande, com "Oración Seis" escrito no lado. Cada manga branca tem uma grande tira vermelha descendo dos ombros da jaqueta; enquanto a direita está em branco, a esquerda tem a escrita "Agora carregando" nele. As calças do terno são de cor branca e bastante soltas, seguradas por um cinto circundando a cintura de Sawyer, que em si mesma é fechada por um grande botão semelhante ao do colar da sua jaqueta, com os bolsos vermelhos abaixo da cintura e os joelhos planos cobrindo os joelhos e a área subseqüente abaixo. Sua roupa é completada por um par de luvas brancas com dedos vermelhos, cada uma com o símbolo de Oración Seis em um quadrado na parte de trás da mão e com sapatos de corrida escuros. Sob sua jaqueta, Sawyer usa uma camiseta simples, de cor clara. No anime, o vestuário de Sawyer recebeu várias mudanças, com o queixo de elevaça sendo visivelmente menos maciço e de forma um pouco diferente, e, mais notavelmente, todos os escritos e logotipos marcados em sua jaqueta estão ausentes, com exceção, no entanto, de um grande, preto símbolo Oración Seis impresso nas costas. Personalidade O traço mais distintivo de Sawyer é o seu extremo carinho pela velocidade, com ele muitas vezes mencionando o assunto, mesmo durante uma conversa casual. Ele tem grande orgulho em sua velocidade e capacidade de correr, alegando que eles são insuperáveis; Sawyer freqüentemente se refere a seus oponentes como sendo "lento", e até mesmo dedicou sua oração ao seu desejo de ser "o mais rápido". Sawyer aborrece por ser parado por alguém, como quando Gray Fullbuster fez duas vezes, Sawyer exclamou que ele iria matá-lo. Ele também foi mostrado brutalizando Lyon Vastia depois que o Lamia Scale Mage minimizou sua velocidade e poder ofensivo. Apesar disso, ele parece ser mais leve do que outros membros de sua guilda, exibindo uma expressão cômica de consternação chocada quando Gray e Lyon começaram a se despir, e dizendo a Lyon que, se seus oponentes não tivessem sido Oración Seis, teria sido perfeitamente aceitável para ele permanecer confiante. Sawyer, no entanto, possui dedicação extrema em relação a sua guilda, acreditando que é invencível e orgulhar-se de ser um membro disso, de fato, que ele estava disposto a se sacrificar sem hesitação, tudo para matar seus oponentes e proteger a reputação de sua guilda. Após o período de sete anos, Sawyer perdeu grande parte da sua natureza obscura e obscena, preferindo se concentrar na derrota de seus inimigos e na conquista do novo objetivo de sua aliança. Magia e Habilidades [[Slowing Magic|'Slowing Magic']]: Magia principal de Sawyer, bem como a fonte de seu nome de código. Originalmente acreditado para ser capaz de melhorar drasticamente a própria velocidade de Sawyer, o Slowing Magic, verdadeiro ao seu nome, revela-se mais tarde que é uma Magia que afeta o tempo, alterando a maneira como seus objetivos percebem o tempo e, assim, fazendo com que pareça que Sawyer está se movendo em torno de uma velocidade profana, permitindo que ele ataque livremente antes de ter uma chance de contornar. Esse tipo de magia torna Sawyer formidável em melee e curto alcance, permitindo que ele evite a maioria dos ataques realizados contra ele, mesmo os mais rápidos, e até mesmo evitar ataques combinados de diferentes oponentes. 52 Quanto a tirar seus inimigos, Sawyer afirmou que, apesar de seu poder ofensivo ser considerado medíocre, através do uso de sua velocidade esmagadora e de uma faca simples, ele poderia facilmente cortar a garganta de qualquer oponente antes que eles tivessem a chance de lançar um único feitiço. 19 No entanto, a magia tem uma fraqueza, residindo em sua faixa limitada, o que significa que somente pessoas e objetos dentro de uma determinada área ao redor de Sawyer são afetados por ela. Qualquer coisa fora de sua faixa se move em seu ritmo normal, mas parece que está se movendo muito mais rápido. Da mesma forma, qualquer coisa que se originasse de fora de sua área de efeito manterá sua velocidade normal, mesmo que ele entre em seu alcance depois. 53 Motor * Motor (モ ー タ Mota):. Combinando suas proezas de combate corpo-a-corpo com o seu Retardar Magia, Sawyer corre para os seus adversários, em seguida, salta para o ar de cabeça para baixo e começa a girar, batendo tudo em torno dele com as pernas * Mudança de engrenagem: Zona Vermelha: Sawyer distorce o tempo percebido pelos alvos de sua Magia ainda mais, permitindo que ele pareça se mover muito mais rápido. Magic do veículo: além de sua mágica de lento, ou possivelmente como conseqüência disso, Sawyer mostrou-se capaz de convocar veículos e objetos relacionados a eles, que ele pode controlar remotamente, mantendo-se com gosto pela velocidade. Grande Prêmio Morto (GP Deddo Guran Puri): Sawyer ergue um braço e chama o Dead Grand Prix para começar, levando a um acúmulo de motos mágicas para aparecer. Sawyer é capaz de montar essas motocicletas e controlá-las de forma remota, e aquele que ele mostrou montado foi equipado com uma arma mágica de canas múltiplas capaz de disparar rapidamente. No entanto, devido às motos que possuem SE-Plugs, eles também podem ser montados por oponentes, como visto quando Gray poderia pilotar um deles. Sawyer descreveu este feitiço como um "show de motor do inferno". 55 High Side Rush: Sawyer move sua mão em direção ao alvo, gerando uma multidão de pneus girando para aparecer e atacar seu alvo a alta velocidade; Este feitiço pode ser realizado enquanto Sawyer está montando uma moto de seu Dead Grand Prix. Apesar de não ter sido nomeado no mangá, 56 este feitiço recebeu um nome no anime. 22 Gray, Lyon e amp; Sherry vs. Racer Sawyer destruindo uma moto com um chute Força imensa: Sawyer possui alto talento de salto natural e uma quantidade extrema de força inferior do corpo, o que o torna capaz de realizar grandes feitos físicos. Ele foi mostrado capaz de reduzir uma de suas motos em pedaços com um único chute, 57 e de pular do fundo de um penhasco até o topo para atacar Natsu e Gray. 58 Em uma nota lateral, sua força geral não parece estar limitada à parte inferior do corpo, pois ele conseguiu enviar Natsu voando com um simples soco 59 e transportar um grande e pesado caixão de aço contendo um inconsciente Jellal Fernandes sobre uma longa distância. 60 Velocidade imensa: a partir de X791, observa-se que Sawyer conseguiu alcançar um imenso nível de velocidade, sem o uso de qualquer tipo de feitiço lento para criar a ilusão de que ele é rápido; 61 a obtenção desse aumento de potência requerido o sacrifício do "coração" de Sawyer. 62. Graças a isso, ele é capaz de superar facilmente a Mídia de Teleportação de Doranbolt e tornar seus ataques mais imprevisíveis do que nunca. Ajudá-lo em seu aprimoramento de velocidade é um terno que brilha sempre que ele faz uso de sua Magia. 34 Combateiro mestre de mão a mão: Sawyer é extremamente realizado no combate corpo a corpo, contando com ele, juntamente com a magia de sua vida, como sua principal forma de ofensa e sendo poderoso o suficiente para incapacitar múltiplos inimigos com essa combinação sozinho. Ele foi mostrado usando uma variedade de socos e chutes conectados com movimentos fluentes, permanecendo suspenso no ar por grandes quantidades de tempo para realizar feitos acrobáticos notáveis como chutes de giro, atingindo muitos inimigos ao mesmo tempo. 54 Ele também pode atacar Lyon enquanto o último se envolveu no gelo, sem prejudicar-se, 63 e chutar Gray em várias ocasiões, enquanto ambos estavam montando as motocicletas que acompanham o Dead Grand Prix. 64 Knife: On his person, Sawyer carries a simple knife that possesses a double-edged blade and no handguard, which according to him, when combined with his Slowing Magic, can be used to take down his opponent before they have the chance to fight back, as well as augment his more or less mediocre offensive capabilities.19 Explosive Lacrima (爆弾 Bakudan Rakurima): Underneath his jacket wrapped around his torso, Saywer harbors extremely explosive Lacrima which he uses in a last-ditch effort to kill his opponents at the cost of his own life. When forced to do so, he activates the Lacrima and rushes at his opponent, effectively acting as a Suicide Bomber.65 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Ex-membros da Oración Seis Categoria:Crime Socière